Your highnes
by SRWM
Summary: Lady Isabella, a rich dutchess, lives at the palace with her father, and has since the day her mother died. The King Carlisle has just found Lady Isabella a wonderful Match and has told her she is to be married. will that marraige go as planed?RAPE. ONHOL
1. Chapter 1

_**Your Highness**_

Chapter 1

"Miss?" My maid called. I shook my head and turned to her.

"Yes." I sighed. I had just finished my lessons and was soon to be summoned for lunch.

"Miss, King Carlisle has called for you, he also wants your father, Lord Charles. He said it was quite urgent."

I sighed again, the life of being a lady was wonderful, my family was the second wealthiest family, first being the Royals. Carlisle had been my mother's best friend, other than my father, and when my mother had passed on he had had us summoned to the castle to live. That had been seven years ago.

"Yes. Call my ladies-in-waiting, and tell them that they must arrive quickly to get me suitably dressed. And hurry." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, she was scurrying off to get help to dress me..

Some said I was a princess that had been taken away at birth, but no, I am the dutchess. And if my uncle was commanding to see me I needed to be dressed and fast.

One by one, my ladies-in-waiting rushed in. Two flew into my closet, two went on to my vanity, one went straight to my hair, and the four others started to undress me.

"Miss, what dress have you planned on wearing?" Caroline asked me in my closet.

I sighed once again. "The blood red one, with the gold. Hurry!" I answered. The dress I was going to wear was a very beautiful, blood red gown, with gold strings for the corset and thread. It was beautiful. As soon as I was dressed I was off to the throne room where Carlisle would reside.

As I walked in I found everyone else already in there. Blushing, I quickly bowed. "I am very sorry for being late, Your Highness. Please forgive me, I was not dressed properly when you summoned me."

I heard Carlisle sigh, and he said, "Lady Isabella, you are fine, but please try not to be so late again." He said all of this with a smile on his face, and I knew he was only saying this for the others in the room.

"Well, I, King Carlisle, have called you all here today for to matters of business. First off, I would like to annonce which of whom of my many children will be taking the throne. It shall be Prince Edward, and he has agreed with one exception. He may rule with no Queen until he finds a suitable match." Soft mummers slowly growing louder started from the inside, it seemed, from the other nobles, which soon turned into fighing and yelling. One man, Lord Black, I believe, even threw a quick punch. And I'd had to quickly jump back, for he had been right beside me.

My father, seeing this puch be thrown, quickly turned to the guards in the front of the room next to the Royals, and commanded them to do something.

They both came running at me, and one walked in front of me and one behind. They walked quickly with me to the table where my father reside, and stopped then. One walked away, but the other slowly bent to my ear and whispered, "If you ever need any help, call me. I am soon to be your personal guard, Miss, but just call if you need anything at all." He winked and walked away slowly. I then shivered at the idea of having that creepy man as my guard.

Once seeing that I was safely seated in the booth for people of high importance, Carlisle yelled, "Silence!" No one dared speak another word. Happy with this, he continued, "And I have agreeded. My son, eldest born, will become king, queenless or not when me and my wife, the queen, retire of our duties."

"The other matter I would like to discuss is, that I have finally found a suitable match for Lady Isabella Swan. It shall be an arranged marriage, and she will be betrothed to Lord Black the second. The wedding will be in two nights. And I would like to congradulate this wonderful match." There was a course of "Here, here"'s and many cheered. But I frowned inwardly at the idea of the arranged marriage I had been dealt when I had become the dutchess as my mother had been before she had went on to the heavens."

"That will be all, you all may leave." He stated and sat back into his throne.

I slowly got up from my chair, "Your Highness." I said as I curtsied. Then I walked out of the throne room on my way back to my own quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

When I opened the door to my main bedroom, I noticed how none of my maids were there, but passed it off as switching times.

I went to my mirrors and slowly started undressing myself. First untie the corset strings (my corsets were made for the front so no trouble there), then I must untie the strings of the dress on the sides. Now the only thing holding my dress up was my bow tied straps, in which I slowly, undid. I watched as my gown fell to the floor and pooled at my feet. Now just in my undergarment, I started to pull pins out of my beautiful, long, chocolate colored hair. Once that was done, I turned to grab my robe from the edge of my bed, and screamed in shock from the sight waiting for me.

There standing at the end of my bed, and holding my robe out to me, was the man I was to be betrothed to. I hastily grabbed my robe, and pulled it on. Then walked over to him and ordered, "You get out right now!

He slowly brought his hand up my side and towards my right breast. I slapped it away, "You are not allowed to see me like this until the night of, so get out now!" His eyes darkened and he growled at me deeply.

His voice was deep and bone-chilling, "I am sorry, Isabella but King Carlisle has already arranged everything. Which means that I can touch you, see you, feel you, hurt you, and pleasure you in anyway I want. Sorry, but I don't like to wait..." He reached his hand out and quickly and roughly groped at my right breast, while his other hand took off my robe. His eyes seemed to darken even more after that.

His hand tightened around my breast, and I whimpered in pain. He just smiled at that while his other hand slid up to my other breast and grabbed it tightly to. This time I screamed out in pain. I screamed and screamed for help, but no one ever came.  
He just laughed at me every time I screamed. He quickly turned me around, but kept his hold on my breasts, and pushed my front side against my dresser. I tried to sound firm but it was not a great effort. "Stop! Wait!" I whimpered.

"I will not. You will give me what I want now!" My underwear was suddenly pulled down, and he plunged into me. I screamed out in pain, over and over again, begging for him to stop, but never once did he. I cried and cried. Lord Black left soon after his deed was done the fourth time.

I could only lie on my bed and stare blankly at the wall. I wanted to sob, I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell someone, but Lord Black's last words were still haunting me, 'Tell someone about the stuff I do with you and you will lose your only other parent.'

As I sat there I seemed to fall into a deep oblivion and it felt good, I liked it here. I just sat there for the rest of the night and for I really don't know how long, relishing in the numbness


	3. MUST READ HAS TO DO WITH UPDATES

**OMG I am so sorry everyone! I have so much going on right now I am trying so hard to write but I only have 1 story update ready and its not the one you want the most. I am so sorry I am crying right now. **

**Ok so hears the deal, I have an ELA book report kinda like project due in a week that I'm not close to being finished, I have a SS project due tues when I get back to school and I have no possible idea on what I'm doing, I have my oratorical contest this month too and that has to be about 5 minutes and I have about 30 secs of it done. And it being Christmas I have been shopping, then I had to clea out my room trash half of my stuff witch took about 3 days to do plus another 2 to do my closet. On top of that one of my two best friends is no longer aloud to hang with me and the other of our three musketeers, just because we had so fun swming in the lake in our bra;s and underware, and that's had be really depressed. And I'm mad at the other friend in that group casue she slaped me hard yesterday. So ya. And last but no least my rents are asswholes and told me I'm so fat I need to go on a weightloss program, so now I'm on that. (HA! sillyMilly122 told ya) so ya that's whats been going on. **

**Ok so you have 2 choices of how you want me toget back on track. **

**Ok first: no Updates until February 21, 2009, but while you guy wait for them I shall be getting ahead on updates untill then. So I'll have about 4 to 6 updates ready to be posted. Then I will have regular updates once a week on Friday unless posed otherwise. **

**The second is : I update when I can, which I have no idea when I would kinda like it is now. **

**so you all chose. Please leave it in a review for me. this will be saying up so review on this telling me which one you want.**

**In other news the CO –author for Broken Angel's Sequel has been chosen and it is, drum roll please………………………………… Kellan-Should-Rule-The-World, we have been talking about what we want to happen in the sequel. Hopefully what we decide you all will like. **

**The last thing I have to say is, there is something I'd love and would make me hurry with an extra special update fir the readers choice of story is if one of you or many of you nominate me for the twilight awards. Many of you say I'm a good writer but I've never been nominated so maybe someone will this year. Remember special update for my readers choice of story if I get nominated. Don't nominate me if that's your only reason, if you think my stories are good enough to be nominated then nominated them. **

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com

**is the website. Thanks again, I am so sorry I am crying. Really please forgive me and just review 1 or 2 please! Thanks!**

**Sophie-LA**


	4. update chart

Hey everyone! Its me! I'm just posting this to imform you of the update days for the rest of this month after I start up again.

Project Hope -21st 28th and the 7th

No one left to protect me no one left to care – 22nd 1st and 8th

The long awaited sequel of Broken Angel co written by Kellan-Should-rule-the-world -23rd 2nd and the 9th

Lost Love – 28th and the 7th

Your highness- 1st and the 8th

Once apon a friendship – 2nd and the 9th

Back Again – 7th

He may think this isn't his kid, but he's wrong – 8th

He's gone, She's Dead & pregnant and there in love – 9th

So that's the plan but I might put some stories in hituas for a while. Idk yet, I'll let you know! I'd also like to thank you all, it is because of you all that I won the oratorical or speec h giving contest, its thanks to you because you guys gave me the time I needed. Also the first week if updates is the week o the next level of copetion so please keep my winning in you prayers, it would inspire me ever so much! Thanks again.

Your favorite author,

Sophie-La


End file.
